The present invention relates to a magnetizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetizer which is disposed on a pipe so that an inner wall of the pipe will have a negativity while a fluid flows into the pipe.
When water flows into a pipe, an inner wall of the pipe will have a positivity so that anions such as dissolved oxygens will be adsorbed on the inner wall of the pipe to corrode the inner wall of the pipe.
Oxygens and hydrocarbon molecules are fuels of an internal combustion engine. However, both oxygens and hydrocarbon molecules have negative electrons to repulse one another so that a combustion of the internal combustion engine is not complete.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnetizer which is disposed on a pipe so that an inner wall of the pipe will have a negativity while a fluid flows into the pipe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetizer which is disposed on an internal combustion engine to force oxygens and hydrocarbon molecules to be mixed completely.
Accordingly, a magnetizer comprises a pair of magnetism exciters, a magnetism emitting block, a pair of magnets, and a hollow casing. The magnetism emitting block is disposed between the magnetism exciters. Each of the magnets is disposed between the magnetism emitting block and the corresponding magnetism exciter. Each of the magnetism exciters is made of a high magnetic permeable material. The magnetism emitting block is made of a super magnetic permeable material. Each of the magnets is made of a permanent magnetic element. The hollow casing is made of a non-magnetic material.